Baby Pictures
by Phnxgirl
Summary: Preparing for their wedding, Harry reluctantly reveals the secret of his past.


Hey all! This was written for Hogwarts365 over on LJ (3x 365 words). This is my first attempt at a Drarry fic. Hope I did an okay job. If you recognize it, it's not mine. I haven't gotten this one beta'd though I probably should. Therefore, all mistakes are my own. I'd love to hear what you think!

* * *

Harry exited the Floo into the foyer and brushed off his shoulders before answering his fiancé's raised eyebrow.

"Mione's coming. She remembered another box that may have stuff for us, so she stopped by the Burrow to pick it up."

Draco placed his hand on his hip. "And the rest of your stuff? I told you it was important to bring it all!" When Harry gestured to the messenger bag slung across his shoulder, Draco seemed confused. "You didn't shrink them did you? Photos don't react well to being resized!"

Harry was puzzled as he fingered the thin album inside the bag, but was dragged off to the study before he could share his bounty.

When they entered the room, Harry understood Draco's confusion. They could barely move in the room for the mass of boxes filling every free space on the floors and tables. Knowing what was contained in the dozens of boxes, Harry's heart filled with dread as he sat next to Draco.

Their wedding was in a month. An element of the massive reception Narcissa was throwing them was a photo wall, showing baby pictures of the pair next to ones of the couple as their relationship evolved. Harry had agreed, hoping there would be little emphasis on their younger years, but seeing the room's current state squashed that wish.

Immediately, Draco settled in next to Harry with a large album on his lap. "Look!" He cried, "this is the first one Mother put together."

Harry looked along sadly as Draco picked out moment after moment from his childhood to share with the love of his life. From birth, to toddling, to first broomsticks and the first day at Hogwarts, Draco went along excitedly, regaling Harry with stories, missing the brunette sinking further and further into the sofa.

Harry leaned back, trying to hide behind the small album of pictures, but Draco still had yet to notice. Harry didn't want to crush Draco's enthusiasm, so he kept quiet, trying to enjoy the tales the blond was sharing. He held tightly onto the book; he was too young for them to be memories of his own, but they were as close as he had.

As Draco opened the third album, they were interrupted. Hermione arrived, and Narcissa had escorted her to the study before drifting out again.

At the arrival of their visitor, Draco paused and for the first time noticed how uncomfortable Harry looked. He placed his hand over Harry's. "Oh my, I'm sorry, love. I've been rambling. I should get us some tea." And he rushed out of the room before Harry could stop him.

Hermione looked at the cluttered state of the room, then at Harry, and instantly she knew what was wrong. She rushed to his side and enveloped him in a warm hug. With his head upon her shoulder, Harry sobbed, finally let out the tears he'd been holding back for the past half hour.

Hermione whispered, "How much does he know?" Harry just shook his head against her body. "You've got to tell Draco. He deserves to know."

Draco then reemerged into the study. Harry quickly wiped his eyes. "Alright Potter, give me those albums. I want to see some missing teeth and awful haircuts!" He slowed as he noticed Harry's trepidation. As Draco sat, Harry passed the thin volume over then grabbed a cup of tea.

Flipping through the pictures Hagrid had given Harry first year, Draco was surprised when he quickly reached the end. "Harry, where are the rest of your pictures? There's nothing here after you are a baby."

"That's because there _is_ nothing after I was a baby, until I went to Hogwarts."

"What?! How can that be? You are the Boy-Who-Lived!" Draco couldn't fathom a world where Harry Potter wasn't an important enough figure to document.

"Ha!" Harry snorted. "Not in the Dursleys' house. I was lucky to be acknowledged, let alone immortalized for eternity in photographs."

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned. His fiancé stuttered and stalled.

Because Harry was too embarrassed to answer, Hermione filled the void, "Let me put it this way. You know how your father used to treat Dobby?" Confused, Draco nodded for her to continue. "Harry's role for the Dursleys was about equal to that of a house-elf. Cooking, cleaning, he was treated as nothing more than an errand boy." She continued to explain the horrible treatment Harry had gone through, reminding Draco as to the reason why Harry had to stay with them each year throughout Hogwarts.

As the story sank in, Draco began feeling incredibly guilty. "I'm sorry love. But don't let the damn Muggles get you down. If you'd rather, we can scrap this whole project."

"No, it's fine. For me, we'll just stick to my baby pictures and Hogwarts and beyond. Besides, it's fun. I mean, you were a pretty cute kid! What happened?" Harry stuck out his tongue teasingly.

"Hey! That's not nice Harry!" A playful shoulder slam turned into a gentle embrace. Draco's lips ghosted over Harry's cheek and the pair sat in silence for a few minutes.

At this point, Hermione felt as though she was intruding on a private moment between the couple. Approaching the boys with the box she brought with her to the Manor, Hermione cleared her throat for their attention.

Setting the box on Harry's lap, she opened it and revealed its goodies. "I hope you won't be too upset with me," she explained. "I found more pictures for you from… Mrs. Figg. You look through these, and I will go get us lunch." Hermione dropped a kiss onto the heads of the couple, and then skipped out of the room.

Hesitantly picking up the first picture, Harry found his 6-year-old self staring back at him. "Here's your missing teeth picture, I suppose," he pointed out to Draco, as there was a gap where two upper front teeth should have been.

Draco grabbed the picture, smiling as he inspected the young face, "Oh, you're so cute! I think this one qualifies for the horrible hair as well."

"Really, my hair just never cooperated, honest. Magically, it'd regrow overnight. I could tell you some stories about that."

"Would you, Harry? Tell me things I don't know." And Harry pointed through all the pictures, relaying stories as best he could. His favorite picture was the one he'd found in Sirius's room, riding the broomstick he had received for his first birthday. They both agreed it would be Harry's main baby picture on display come their wedding day.


End file.
